blindsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyxis
(info from her previous ref that she is a pacifist) * Elements: Electricity (Primary), Wind (Secondary), Water (Secondary) * Nyxis passes off her eye patch and sword as the work of skilled Fontisian crafters, and the rose on her sword as a fake. Close friends, if they believe her, know the crystal is not from Earth and the rose, despite not having a source of nutrition nor water, keeps growing back if it is damaged. The thorns simply brush away harmlessly from Nyxis when she tries to touch them. * Nyxis's broken-off crystal shards have no special properties, nor do they enhance magic. The crystals basically have no effect on anyone but her (as a crystal growth that will snuff out her life), because the timer Fate placed on her is meant to be a burden for her and her alone to bear. * Trivia: Lorraine: "Pierce seemed like a fitting last name for a warrior. For her first name, I found a fantasy name generator, and it gave me something like 'Nixis' or 'Nixys' and I tweaked the spelling to my liking and only found out later that it is a medical term for a pricking or puncture. * Trivia: there has been at least one canine mixed into Nyxis's ancestry at some point, which gives her her longer, fluffier tail and her lack of propatagium (upper wing membrane). The crystal growth is quite sturdy so it would be difficult (and rare) for it to come off (and indeed, the professionals tasked with finding a cure must carefully extract it as to not cause further damage to her.) Perhaps it was Nyxis's subconscious mind that shaped the growth over her missing eye into an eyepatch and renders it somewhat removable, but (to the horror of Samson who once grabbed it to play keep-away), it takes away bits of her fur every time, comes with some strands of internal fluids oozing out, and uncovers her hollow eye socket and some bone and missing skin. Nyxis's crystal growth is not contagious, as it is a balance put on her to make sure her time runs out before she can manage to alter the proper progression of the universe more than she already has. The fate she has chosen to bear is hers and hers alone. There is a serious stigma associated with crystal growth diseases (CGD) in her world though. CGD are rare, almost always crippling or terminal, and some are contagious. Despite decades of research, there is no cure, so it is advised that adventurers avoid crystal growths they do not recognize in unexplored territory. Luckily, Nyxis's growth has formed such that she can (and does) pass it off as an accessory, an eyepatch crafted from mirror or glass. She appears to be alive and well after years of wearing it, so she gets strange looks for an eccentric, ostentatious taste in fashion and decadently matching it with a diamond sword more than anything else. "Nyxis, what do you like to do to relax?" I love to fly. I can't imagine how people without wings stand an existence fettered by gravity to the ground. Training, writing poetry, piano, and drawing all help me meditate. I also enjoy traveling, trying out new foods and experiences, borrowing Eflasia's books to read, and attending fun events with Eflasia or just hanging out. Sometimes, I wish I were more extroverted, but my close friends are true, and all I will ever need. I cannot name a joy greater than that of good company. Except maybe cherries that you can't have, fufufufufu.